


Of Course

by 20030812ts



Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, My First Fanfic, Paddling, Spanking, Subdrop, Subshock, Subspace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20030812ts/pseuds/20030812ts
Summary: It's an BDSM AU where most people are neutral but rarely, some people are subs or doms. They're tested at 12, 15 and 18, and then given a score from 1-99, 99 being the most dominant and 1 being the most submissive. Neutral is 40-60, and they know little to nothing about the world of subs and doms. And Cassie is a sub. A really low sub.Cassie goes out with Sam and spends a lot of time with her dom friend (he knows). Martha makes her go into Subshock. Stuff happens.I'm so sorry, I suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't go out with you, Sam."

"It's not too early after Jake, Cassie. Come on! Give me an honest reason why I can't go out with you and if I fix it, then we can go out. Deal?"

"I'm a sub, Sam. I've got a dom friend who I see to put me under, and she doesn't mind if I'm alternately attached, but it's three times a week at the moment, sometimes more, and it's kinda sexual. You probably wouldn't want to share me.'

"Oh shit."

You could have heard a pin drop. Sam hadn't ever thought Cassie would be a sub, but looking back, it was probably true. Perhaps it was her quiet demeanour, the way she stood up when anyone came into a room, head down, eyes lowered, desperately searching for approval before reclaiming her seat.

"Oh shit, Cassie. What's your orientational score?" And then, because of her closed mouth and wandering eyes, "WHAT IS IT, CASSIE?". But nothing could have prepared him, as she lowered her head, for her quiet response.

"Three, sir."

You could practically taste the horror on the neutral's face as he realised the effect of his words, and the shock that her score had had on him.

"You don't need to call me 'sir'."

"I'm really sorry, Sam. Sometimes it just kinda slips out if I haven't gone down in a while. I'm due a session tonight though, and I haven't had one since Monday. I'm so sorry if I upset you. I honestly won't do it again."

"No, Cassie, it's fine, I was just a little shocked. But seriously, a three? Shouldn't you be at home washing the dishes or something?"

"I guess, but I don't want to. I want to be out in Middleton helping people, and if I need a spanking, then I'll take it. I just want to do what I love, Sam."

"Okay, and this dominant friend of yours? She hits you? Isn't that illegal?"

"Not for subs."

"Not for subs? What do you mean not for subs? You're a person too!"

"I need it Sam."

"You need it."

"I have problems with guilt regulation. If I do something that I instinctively feel guilty for, I can't get rid of it alone. I need a physical reminder not to do it again and then aftercare, so I know I'm forgiven. Obviously there's punishment for leaving the house every time, and that's ten with the paddle, and then anything else I feel guilty about."

"Wow."

"In a nutshell, yes."

"But I can still date you?"

"If you wanted to, then yes, but sometimes I have to stay extended periods."

"What for?"

"Subshock."

"Which is?" Sam hoped he didn't look as clueless as he felt.

"Basically, if something happens and I feel really bad, I lose all human interaction. I stop recognising people. I can be violent. I need to be dropped and kept in drop, and then brought up slowly. It can take up to a month." Head down, eyes lowered. Again.

"Sounds awful."

"Yup."

"But you'll still be my girlfriend."

"If you want me?"

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can pay for my own ice cream, Sam. I do have a job." Cassie laughed as she licked the drips from the side of her vanilla ice cream.

"But what else am I for?" Sam retorted, as they both trailed of into giggles, abruptly halted by an alarm on Cassie's phone.

"Listen, Sam, I've got to go. I've got my thing and I really can't be late."

"Do I get the rest of your ice cream?"

"If you want it!" Cassie stepped gracefully out of Sam's car and began walking out of the town centre.

"Hey, Cassie!" Sam called after her.

"Yessir? Oh, sorry, Sam. I'm honestly so sorry, it just..."

"No, it's fine." Semi-expecting it, Sam's face was not contorted by shock, but was still coloured by disgust. "I just wondered if you wanted me to drive you?"

"Uhmm, yes, please. Thank you, Sam." So Cassie climbed back into the car and sat in the passenger seat, head down, eyes down, as her boyfriend started the engine.

"It makes you nervous."

"What?"

"Going to be... put down. It make you nervous."

"It's one of those things you need but don't like. Everyone has them."

"Huh."

"Take a left here. And stop." Sam pulled the car up in front of a small townhouse.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Why?"

"It just looks so ordinary. I wasn't expecting..."

"So is Grey House, and I live there. What were you expecting?"

"A spooky dominatrix house?" The two dissolved into silent giggles.

"I gotta go. Thanks for driving me, Sam."

"No problem. Any time."

Cassie spent a small moment staring at him before checking her watch.

"Oh no! I'm late. I need to go, Sam. See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Sam's words were lost into the snow as Cassie bolted towards the small house. The door slid open as her foot made contact with the first step.

"You're late, Cassie." A woman, about Cassie's age with slightly lighter, longer hair and a ramrod posture announced.

"Yes, miss. Sorry, miss." Head down, eyes down.

"Get in then, girl."

"Yes, miss. Thank you, miss."


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie stepped through the door and vanished from Sam's eyes as 'Miss' pushed it shut behind her, shed her coat and jumper and hung them on the nail by the door, as she always did. 

"And who's the young man?" The words shocked her from her silence and she momentarily glanced up before remembering herself.

"Sam Radford, miss. My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"He just asked me out, miss. And I said yes, miss."

"And that's why you're late."

"Yes, miss. Sorry, miss."

"Irresponsible." The threatening figure took Cassie's arm and pulled her towards the living room, getting no resistance from the sub trailing behind her. "You know just as well as I do that this is important. If you go into Subshock again... Three time a week, Cassie. On time. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, miss. I will do better. I will be on time."

"Good girl." And even a neutral could see how the sub relaxed under her dom's praise. "How many for being late, do you think?"

"Five, miss. With the cane, miss."

"And the paddle first?"

"Yes, miss, of course, miss."

"They're in the cupboard on the landing. Go on then."

"Yes, miss." And Cassie was gone, disappeared up the stairs to fetch her torture. A minute later, and she was back in the living room, head down, eyes down, clutching a thin cane in one hand, and a paddle in the other.

"Hurry up, girl. Do you want to waste even more time?"

"No, miss, sorry, miss." And the witch was in front of the sofa, with her hands crossed behind her, body in a formal kneel. After, of course, removing her shirt and trousers.

"Good girl, Cassie. It'll be over in a minute." Raising the paddle, the dom was interrupted by a shaking whisper.

"Please, miss, am I to count them, miss?" It wasn't only Cassie's voice which trembled, her entire body had followed suit.

"Just the paddle one, sweetie. And lean over the sofa."

Cassie's "Yes, miss." was almost inaudible, but there none the less.

"Good girl, Cassie. It'll be over in a minute." And, receiving no response, the paddle was raised again and landed square on the sub, with a practised strength.

"One, miss. Thank you, miss."

The rest followed suit, leaving Cassie cherry red with tear marks down her face and red lines on her arse.

"All done, Cassie. You've been so good tonight, taking your punishment like a big girl." But the only response was a muffled sniff. "Cassie, I need you to use your words, sweetheart."

"Yes, miss."

"Okay, I need you to come lay down here." said the dom, lowering herself next to Cassie on the sofa. "On your side, honey. Take as long as you need to."

It was a full minute before Cassie was in her designated position, and tears were still making their way down her face. "There were are, Cassie. Do you want to stay here or do a scene?" The silence prompted her to repeated the question, this time accompanied by a small shake of the girl's shoulder.

"I don't know!" the sub replied, before adding, after a beat, "Miss! Miss! I don't know, miss! Please don't punish me again. I can be a good girl, I can!

"I know, sweetheart. But I need you to make a choice. Can you do that for me?"

The answer was barely audible once again, but the dom had had many years looking after Cassie, and so she heard every syllable of it. "Please may we stay here, miss?"

"Of course, Cassie."

It would have been, for any neutral household, a pitiful sight, but, for the two curled up on the sofa, it was the most natural thing in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

When Cassie limped into her kitchen, Sam was already stood there with a worried expression and half a cup of coffee, staring absent mindedly out of the expansive window.

"Hello, Sam." The sub's face was coloured with a light smile, despite the pain on her backside.

"She was really disrespectful to you. It was disgusting. You're not going there again."

"But, Sam..."

"No. I forbid it. Just... no. Do you understand?"

Head down, eyes lowered. "Yes, sir."

"Cassie, I don't like it when you call me that."

"Sorry. I guess someone's a pretty dominant neutral, huh?"

"59. How did you know?"

" 'I forbid it.' "

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Cassie, it just kinda slipped out. Must have sounded like her."

"Lizzie."

"What?"

"Lizzie. Her name's Lizzie. We went backpacking around Europe together."

"And you let her speak to you like that? Like you're... nothing."

"When was this?"

" 'Get in, girl.' It was awful."

"I don't mind. It's grounding. Nice."

"Okay. Fine."

"Am I still permitted to go?"

Suddenly, the doctor's face was contorted by absolute horror.

"Shit, yeah. Oh god. Please don't ask me for permission to do things again."

"It's kinda my default setting. Anyway, I need to head up to bed. I've got a meeting with Martha tomorrow."

"You'll need it, then." The bell-like giggle from the witch's mouth was more than he could ever have asked for.

"Love you, Sam."

"Right back at you, Cassie."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Sam found himself outside the tiny townhouse, poised in front of the door with his hand on the knocker. After just a few light taps, the door opened smoothly, to reveal the same woman from the previous night, in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Hi. You must be Sam. Cassie's told me about you." the woman said. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure. Yeah, that would be great." Sam stood awkwardly in front of the doorway. Despite her comparably diminutive stature, Sam found himself avoiding her eyes as he glanced at her left ear.

As she led him towards the living room, Sam found himself glancing around, shocked at the normality.

"I'm Lizzie. Lizzie McArthy. It's nice to meet you."

"Sam Radford. I need to talk to you about Cassie."

"You're worried about her."

"How did you...?"

"Jake was the same. He was in every week, asking how she was, what I'd done to her, etcetera, etcetera. Would you like a cup of tea?" The abrupt change in subject was almost enough to send the doctor reeling as he took a seat on the couch. waiting for the dom to continue.

"She's hard on herself. Even if I drop her regularly, she can still work her way into shock with almost no warning. She always wants more from herself. She's got to keep seeing at least a dom, it doesn't matter if it isn't me, but I have been working with her since we were twenty two. She pushes herself too far. She has a love-hate relationship with her instincts. You wouldn't understand it, you're a neutral, but decisions are hard for her. She always feels like everything is her fault."

"She wasn't answering a question." Sam adding, looking guiltily at the coffee table. "I shouted at her. I didn't mean to but... she called me 'sir'."

"She does that. She's a three, Mr Radford. She doesn't feel equal to you. She kind of isn't." Just as Sam was about to spit out his reply, his phone began to ring.

"Can you hang on a minute, Miss McArthy? It's Martha, you know what she's like." And, saying this, Sam lifted his phone and braced himself for the onslaught of words.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi, Martha."

"Sam! Lovely to hear from you, blah, blah, blah. You know Cassie well, don't you? Good. She was opposing one of my ideas, goodness knows why, and she came at me with a knife. She's like an animal, Sam, I've had to lock her in my office."

"Who, Cassie?" At her name, Lizzie turned her wilting gaze on Sam.

"Yes, exactly! I don't know what's happened to her, I honestly don't, but the police are all busy. I can't get my paperwork. She doesn't appear to know who I am!"

Suddenly, a flashback ran through Sam's head as he remembered yesterday's conversation with the witch.

_I lose all human interaction. I stop recognising people. I can be violent. I need to be dropped and kept in drop, and then brought up slowly. It can take up to a month. ___

__"Give me a minute, Martha."_ _

__"But Sam, this is urgent. The entire fate of Middleton..." Martha's voice trailed away as the phone moved from Sam's ear._ _

__"I think Cassie might be going into subshock." The words had an instantaneous effect on the dom as she rose from her armchair._ _

__"Go tell Grace. I'll pick up Cassie and bring her back here. She'll be absolutely terrified, bless her." And with that, the woman was gone, leaving a bewildered Sam in the middle of the living room._ _


	7. Chapter 7

Cassie still hadn't calmed down when Lizzie walked in. Having made her way past Martha and finally having found her office with a few directions from well wishers, she immediately spotted her sub trembling behind a table. As the witch was still clutching the knife, her dom thought it best to take the offensive.

"Down, girl!" Her words echoed through the room, accompanied by a firm hand on her neck. As Cassie hit the floor, Martha found her way in, accompanied by Grace, Sam and Nick.

"I'm so sorry, Cassie. Had I have known abut your... orientation, I wouldn't have spoken like that. But in fairness..."

"Later, Martha." Grace was, unlike the boys, calm and collected, as if she had seen it before, which, thinking about it, she probably had. "You're stressing her out. Lizzie, you can take her if you want."

"Thanks Grace. I will do." And with that, the dom was gone, trailing a sobbing, shuddering witch behind her. Noticing Sam and Nick's bewildered stares, Grace added to the conversation.

"Lizzie needs mum's next of kin to give permission." And then, with a sigh, "I'm gonna miss her."


	8. Chapter 8

Lizzie brushed past the onlookers, clutching Cassie by the wrist as she trailed behind her dom.

"In the car. Now." The harsh tone hurried the few spectators back to their own business. Cassie slipped into the back and sat, head down and eyes down, with a rigid posture.

"Yes, ma'am." The change in honorific slightly surprised Lizzie, but she didn't let it show.

"Miss, Cassie.", she corrected.

"Ma'am?" The sub slipped into the automatic form of address again as she regarded her dom from her lowered head, before she remembered to drop her gaze.

"You call me miss, remember?" Despite the chiding tone, Lizzie spoke gently.

"Oh. Oh, okay. Yes, miss. Sorry, miss." Cassie sat still as the door closed next to her.

Upon grasping the door handle to the driver's seat, Lizzie was startled by a hand on her shoulder.

"Lizzie. I'm so sorry to catch by surprise like that. Is Cassie...?" Sam said, noting her shock.

"She's in the back. You want to talk to her? Just quickly, though, I need to get her back. Drop her, you know."

"Yeah. Sure, yes please."

Lizzie slipped in front of the back door and reopened it.

"Ma'am?" The word ran out before she hesitated and corrected herself. "Miss! Miss! Please, miss, I'm sorry. Please punish me. I can be a good girl, I can!"

Sam was shocked by the sub's speech, but Lizzie was unfazed.

"I'm not going to punish you, sweetie. You corrected yourself, that was good. You're being such a good girl for me today."

"Please, miss. I can be a good girl! I can!"

"Okay, honey. I believe you." And with that, Lizzie shut and locked the door. "Sorry, Sam. I guess I underestimated. I've got to go." And with that she disappeared into the car and down the road.


	9. Chapter 9

"I want you on your knees in front of the sofa with you hands crossed behind your back, knees together head down, eyes down. You have three minutes. Go." And with that, Lizzie had unlocked the door and Cassie had bolted towards the house with a quiet "Yes, miss.", leaving the dom gently smiling after her eager sub, before ambling slowly up the front steps. When she made her way into the living room, Cassie was knelt, just as instructed.

"Good girl, Cassie."

"Thank you, miss."

"What do you need?"

"Miss?"

"What do you need? What do you need me to do?"

Cassie hesitated before her reply. "I don't... I don't know, miss. I... I'm sorry. I should learn to answer your questions. I should be better. Please punish me."

"Okay, honey. I'll go get the cane. I want you to bend over the sofa and wait just like that, okay?"

The sub moved to her position with a respectful "yes, miss" and froze.

"Good girl." And with that the dom was climbing the stairs. Just a minute later and she was back and Cassie had not moved.

"Good girl, Cassie. twenty, okay? Can you confirm that you understand? Can you do that, honey?"

"Yes, miss. Twenty is okay. Thank you, miss."

"There is no need to count." The dom began.

By the end of the lashes, Cassie was quiet. She had stopped screaming by the eleventh, stopped crying by the seventeenth.

"Back on your knees, honey." The sub hastened to obey, her eyes slightly glazed. "I'm sorry, Cassie, I didn't hear that. What do you say?" Cassie's mouth opened and closed a few times before she managed to whisper the words.

"Yes, miss. Thank you, miss. I'm sorry for forgetting, miss. Please punish me."

"No, honey, I've just done that. You ass must be sore as hell, huh."

"Yes, miss." Lizzie sat on the sofa and pulled the whimpering sub between her knees. Her fingers carded through Cassie's hair and Cassie's head rested on her thigh. "Miss?"

"Yes, honey?"

"May I suck you off, miss?" The sub's eyes were hopeful, pleading.

"Yes, honey. Good girl."

The two women stayed by the sofa, the second time in two days.


	10. Chapter10

Cassie had always had a talented mouth, and the dom was finished in only a few minutes.

"Oh shit."

"Miss? I'm sorry, did I do something wrong, miss?"

"No, honey, that was good. That was really good. That was... wow."

"Thank you, miss." Head down, eyes lowered.

"You want to get up on the sofa?"

"Ma'am?" And then, after a brief pause, "Miss! I'm sorry miss, I don't know! Please, miss, I'm sorry. Please punish me, miss, I..."

"Again, sweetheart, we've just done that. Up on the sofa, come on. I can cane you again tomorrow, not before. I don't want to hurt you, Cassie." The sub scrambled to her place on the sofa and lay with her head on her dom's lap as Lizzie continued to run her fingers through her hair.


End file.
